The Non-Dispersive Infrared (“NDIR”) technique has long been considered as one of the best methods for gas measurement. In addition to being highly specific, NDIR gas analyzers are also very sensitive, stable, reliable and easy to maintain and service. Ever since the NDIR technique of gas measurement was first introduced and practiced in the mid 1950's, a large number of improved measurement techniques based upon the NDIR principle for gas detection have been proposed and successfully demonstrated. The most notable advances over the years in this field are summarized as follows.
Burch et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,525) and Blau et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,776) in 1974 were the first to advance a so-called “Double Beam” technique for NDIR gas measurement by taking advantage of the principle of nonlinear absorption for some strongly absorbing gases such as CO2 to create a reference channel. Shortly thereafter, this “Double Beam” NDIR gas sensor technique was greatly simplified with the use of two interposed spectral filters (one absorbing and one neutral) to create a sample and a reference detector channel. Subsequent NDIR gas sensors, designed using this technique, have enjoyed good performance alluded to briefly above.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,762 (1986) Wong advanced the first self-calibrating NDIR CO2 analyzer using a novel two-wheel chopper and mirror arrangement. Another improved type of such gas analyzer is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,173 (1987) by Wong. This gas sensor has no moving parts for effecting the interposition of spectral filters to create both a sample and reference detector channel as in the NDIR gas analyzers described earlier.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,332 (1992), Wong advanced the so-called “wave-guide” sample chamber concept for simplifying NDIR gas sensors into ones that are compact, rugged and low-cost while still maintaining their superior performance characteristics. This concept has subsequently been widely adopted in the design of today's NDIR gas sensors, particularly in low-cost and high volume versions.
All of the NDIR gas analyzers described above for the measurement of the concentrations of one or more gases in a mixture perform well functionally and have contributed successfully to the overall technical advancement in the field of gas analysis during the past two decades. They have been widely accepted in both the medical and industrial communities. Despite their undisputed success over the years, there still remain a number of important sensor performance characteristics that need to be greatly improved in order to further extend the useful applications of these devices in a number of areas.
By far the most deficient performance characteristic of gas sensors of today, inclusive of NDIR gas sensors, is the sensor output stability over time. Unlike the temperature controller or thermostat device which just about everybody is familiar with at home or in their workplaces for sensing temperature and never requires output adjustment or recalibration over time, such is not the case for gas sensors irrespective of their operational principle, functional design, material construct or even costs. Dependent upon the type of gas sensors, just about every one of them requires recalibration once every six months to a year without exception in order that they remain accurate over time. While this performance deficiency has been well tolerated over the years, it remains as a significant drawback for gas sensors and even precludes their use in a number of vital applications and must therefore be eventually eliminated.
The second most prominent performance deficiency for gas sensors of today irrespective of their operational principle is their output dependence as a function of the temperature of the environment wherein the sensors are located. This performance deficiency for just about all gas sensors is universally, albeit reluctantly, dealt with by specifying the output correction per degree of temperature change with respect to the output stipulated at a standard temperature. In some gas sensors these output temperature corrections are quite large and in many cases severely limit the use of these sensors outdoors. It would be a significant step forward in the development of future gas sensors, particularly for the NDIR type, because of its prevalent use in most industries, that this performance deficiency be also overcome.